Blue Roses
Blue Roses (蒼の薔薇) is an all-female adamantite ranked adventurer group. Currently, they are one of the only two adamantite adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Blue Roses was the second adamantite adventurer group to have been founded within the Re-Estize Kingdom after Red Drop. Every member of the team are classified as a woman of the same female gender. Interesting to take note of those who are part of Blue Roses, their numbers always seem to contain at least one member of the Thirteen Heroes from legends in the group be it between past and present settings. At some point in time, Blue Roses crossed paths with the Sunlight Scripture by incident according to Gagaran, intervening when the zealous fanatics were attempting to burn down an entire demi-human village. Another past event which had occurred before was where Blue Roses met with the legendary Vampire Lord, Evileye and defeated her in battle. In the end, Evileye who ended up losing to the group later join Blue Roses as Rigrit has chosen the vampire to be her replacement after she left. Chronology The Undead King Arc Nigun Grid Luin of the Sunlight Scripture recalls the humiliating defeat he suffered in the hands of Blue Roses. It is most presumably Lakyus that scarred Nigun's face as the latter was most angered at her than the other members of Blue Roses. Nigun considers Lakyus as an infidel who worshiped a god that doesn't hail from the Theocracy. One of Nigun's operations to exterminate demihumans was stopped by her, believing she was on the wrong side of justice for getting in his way.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation The Dark Warrior Arc When Swords of Darkness praised one of their own companions for possessing an amazing talent, she felt that was nothing in comparison to other people out there who are more famous than her. Hearing that, one of the team members thought she was implying it to be the leader of Blue Roses, but the latter considers her the same yet not the person she was indicating to in the city of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Later, Nfirea Bareare informs Swords of Darkness that Blue Roses already got their hands on one of the legendary weapons they are searching for. Particularly, it was the leader of Blue Roses wield the infamous blade. This made them realize that they won't be able to distribute each of the four swords evenly anymore among each one another.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey According to the information Clementine had acquired from members of the Windflower Scripture, there are only five people in the Re-Estize Kingdom who can give her a good fight. Among one of such people, she mentions Gagaran of Blue Rose.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Brain Unglaus heard from his companions of the Death Spreading Brigade that enemies invading their domain consists of mainly women. Upon learning of this, Brain mistakenly thought that they could be part of the adventurer group, Blue Roses. Brain counted an old lady who is a member of Blue Roses. According to him, he used to exchanged blows with the woman, and both sides had come away covered in wounds.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The Dark Hero's Story Arc Torkel considered the partner adventurer Nabe associates with is a female, figuring that the adventurer group she belonged to was the same as Blue Roses since it comprises of an all-woman team.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Ainz Raises Money Arc During his stroll in E-Rantel, Momon encounters a seller who was promoting the merchandise of Blue Roses particularly Gagaran under a discount price cheaply. According to the shopkeeper, if someone was to buy it, they can get an Evileye product for free without cost. The toy-makers manufacturing the seller's items made for children noted Blue Roses has been really popular recently.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Blue Roses carried out a secret job that involved raiding a drug production village that belonged to Eight Fingers. They collected documents from the village main battlement and burned down all of the fields that were growing the plants which produced the drug.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings After dealing with the incident, members of Blue Roses split up whereas Lakyus, Tia, and Tina went to organize a meeting with Princess Renner about recent criminal activities, Evileye and Gagaran are on break hours in the meantime.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Later on, Blue Roses hatched a plan with the aid of Princess Renner to take down Eight Fingers and combat Six Arms. The plan was that each member of Blue Rose takes on one particular location of Eight Fingers' eight buildings they are dispatched to target after.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations During the operation against Eight Fingers, Gagaran, Tia and Evileye fought against Entoma. They were able to land a critical injury on her partly because of Evileye's Insecticide Magic. Though before they've even managed to do a killing blow against Entoma, Demiurge, under the disguise of Jaldabaoth, came to her rescue. Upon arriving suddenly, Jaldabaoth instantly killed both Tia and Gagaran with a single spell and almost killed off Evileye.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth However, Momon managed to intervene in Jaldabaoth's attack on Evileye and prevented her death from happening. After repelling him for a short while, both members of Darkness and Evileye took the two fallen Blue Rose members' bodies back with them so that Lakyus can revive them.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card Although parts of the plan have changed since the demon Jaldabaoth interferes in their operation, Blue Roses members were still capable of participating in the operation Bow and Arrow that was arranged by Princess Renner. Their goal now was to put an end to the Demon invasion alongside other adventurers that involvement the attack of Jaldabaoth and his demon army. While Evileye was to support Momon in his fight against Jaldabaoth, Lakyus, and Tina would support the adventurers on the front-lines. Over the course of time during their battle, the two are later joined by Gagaran and Tia to assist them in successfully halting the invasion once and for all.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance After the incident with Jaldabaoth's retreat was finally resolved, Blue Roses bid farewell to the adamantite adventurer group, Darkness while thanking them for the cooperation.Overlord Volume 06: Epilogue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In a meeting held between King Ramposa III and the nobles about the declaration of war by the Baharuth Empire and the Sorcerer Kingdom, it was noted without Blue Roses around to support the King in his involvement with the demonic disturbance, the Re-Estize Kingdom would have been in a dire crisis heavily. There was nobody here who didn’t know of the popular exploits of Blue Roses during the demonic disturbance.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Not long after the end of the war in the Katze Plains, their leader Lakyus was hired by the King to resurrect Gazef. Unfortunately, she was unable to successfully fulfilled his demands due to some unknown force involved (Ainz's True Death spell) which prevented her divine magic from working. Following that, the team split up in two, Evileye and Tina were in charge of escorting Princess Renner following the opening of a new orphanage, while Lakyus went of with Gagaran and Tia to help regain their strength following the events of the Demon Invasion when both of them were killed and resurrected.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc It was during the winter not long after the northern territory of the Roble Holy Kingdom had been conquered by Jaldabaoth's forces, a foreign delegation of their nation led by Remedios and few select remaining of the Paladin Order, as well as half of the squire squad that included Neia Baraja, arrived at the royal capital of Re-Estize. They arranged a meeting with the adventurer group, Blue Roses, in order to acquire more information about Jaldabaoth and how to combat it. It was here that they explained the events which occurred during the Demonic Disturbance and finding out previously unknown information in regards to his true capabilities and some of the demon maids that were servants to him. Also, Lakyus and her group listen in on Evileye estimating Jaldabaoth's power-level to be around two-hundred. Still, Evileye can't validate it herself as he was too powerful for her own understanding. Additionally, they explained how it was actually Momon who managed to fight off the Demon Emperor. Afterward, Remedios spoke of if he must have used a special item to defeat him. However, Evileye dismisses that idea since she saw partly some of the fight happening between the two while fighting against the demon maids. Moreover, questioning whether or not Jaldabaoth had a weakness that was the sole reason for his defeat back then. Bringing up the subject of the scaly demon leading the demi-human army, Lakyus stated that it was supposed to have already been killed by Brain in Re-Estize. Upon learning that it was alive after all this time, however, the groups within the meeting began speculating if Jaldabaoth had summoned another demon similar to it after its supposed death. In other words, they're going further in the analysis, presuming Jaldabaoth was a summoner with presumed abilities on summoning that scaly demon multiple times is up to question as there are too many mysteries surrounding him.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Abilities As adamantite ranked adventurers, the members of the Blue Roses are extremely powerful by human standards. Brain Unglaus even considers them to be the strongest adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom before the other adamantite adventurer group, Darkness, took over that position. Despite this, they are vastly inferior compared to Nazarick's monsters. With Evileye being the only one to have any significant strength that is on par with the lower-leveled Pleiades maids. Known Members Current Members Former Members Trivia * Blue Rose symbolizes love and prosperity. * Blue Roses is one of the few adventurer groups who are willing to take jobs that involve politics. * This is the only known adamantite adventurer group to have all members being females. * Evileye and Rigrit are considered to be the oldest female individuals and both were once part of the Thirteen Heroes. References }} Gallery pl:Niebieskie Róże Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Re-Estize Kingdom